Forgive Me, Friends
by Iin S
Summary: Juumonji, Kuroki dan Toganou, mereka adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Tetapi, mereka berkelahi dan merasa kesepian. Akankah mereka saling minta maaf? Special for OFF and Request from RisaLoveHiru. Ada yang punya usul untuk chara? RnR please!


Iin: YA! Iin datang dengan OC yang setia menemaniii...

Pichi: Moshi-moshi...

Iin: Gak banyak omong, ini fic Iin buat 'Special For OFF and requestannya RisaLoveHiru'

Pichi: Yosh, pesan kami berdua:

Iin+Pichi: Selamat menikmati!

* * *

"Latihan selesai anak-anak sialan!" seru Hiruma Youichi sembari melepaskan tembakan brutal ke langit yang mulai ternodai oleh guratan tinta orange.

"YEAH!" seru semua anggota Devil Bats sambil berlari memasuki ruang club.

"Oh iya, karena ada urusan penting. Aku dan juga Hiruma-kun akan pergi ke pusat penyelenggara turnamen untuk rapat umum bersama tim-tim yang lainnya yang dihadiri oleh kapten dan pelatih tim," kata Mamori.

"Lalu, kenapa Mamori-neechan yang pergi? Bukannya Doburoku-sensei?" tanya Sena.

"Entahlah. Tapi Hiruma-kun bilang, Doburoku-sensei tidak bisa dimanfaatkan, jadi lebih mudah membawa aku ke sana," kata Mamori lalu bergumam, "lagi-lagi dia memperlakukkan manusia seperti barang."

"Kekeke… mau protes, Manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan aura kelam yang menguar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun jangan menghancurkan suasana dengan keberadaanmu di sini!" sentak Mamori.

"Lebih baik, dibandingkan menghancurkan tubuh sendiri dengan benda manis menjijikan bernama kue sus jelek itu!" balas Hiruma.

"ARGH!" geram Mamori sambil menunjukkan ekspresi 'ganas'nya. Melihat 'anak-anak'nya memandang aneh, Mamori mengubah ekspresinya menjadi malaikat kembali sambil mengatakan, "Jadi latihan diliburkan."

"Ooh…," sahut mereka bersamaan. Lalu mereka berjalan ke loker masing-masing untuk mengganti pakaian dengan memikirkan hal yang sama _'ternyata malaikat itu punya sisi gelap juga'_

Mereka telah selesai melaksanakan kegiatan mengganti pakaian bersama. Lalu, beberapa dari mereka terlihat berjalan keluar ruang club, tetapi masih menyisakan dua orang di dalamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamori dan Hiruma?

Terlihat Kazuki Juumonji, Koji Kuroki dan Shozou Toganou sedang berjalan bersama dengan tangan di belakang kepala dan menyatukan kesepuluh jemari mereka.

"Juumonji," panggil Kuroki yang sedang mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit.

"Ehm?" sebuah suara menjawab panggilan Kuroki.

"Kita ke game center yuk," ajaknya, "kau juga Toga, ayo kita main bersama lagi."

"Aku lelah," respon Toganou, "lagipula, aku belum selesai membaca manga ini."

"Aah, otakmu hanya terisi oleh manga ya?" tanya Juumonji.

"Tidak juga," sahut Toganou.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita habiskan waktu kebersamaan kita!" seru Kuroki.

"Kurasa kita sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama," komentar Juumonji.

"Maksudku, entah kenapa aku merindukan suasana kita bersama di game center. Karena, semenjak kita ikut club amefuto, kita jadi tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang di game center lagi," kata Kuroki lagi.

"Kau benar," kata Toganou, "aku rela walau harus menunda membaca manga demi kebersamaan kita."

Juumonji tersenyum kecil, "Yaah... kalau begitu ayo kita ke game center!"

"YOOSH!" sahut kedua temannya itu.

* * *

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Present by: Iin and Pichi**

**Title: Forgive me, Friends.**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, tidak menarik, sepanjang mata memandang isinya hanya friendship –mungkin-, pergantian setting yang terlalu sering, sisanya kalian yang nilai deh…**

**Don't Like? don't read!**

**Special For OFF and Request From RisaLoveHiru

* * *

**

Mereka telah sampai di game center. Tempat mereka akan bermain sepuasnya. Senyuman lebar terukir dengan indahnya diwajah mereka bertiga yang baru sampai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepuasnya hari ini?" usul Kuroki.

"Maksudmu, menghabiskan semua uang kita?" tanya Toganou memastikan sambil memegang sakunya.

"Hh...," Kuroki memutar matanya, "tentu saja! Kita 'kan sudah lama tidak bermain di sini!"

"Tapi aku mau beli manga," kata Toganou sambil menyembunyikan uangnya.

"Kalian ini, ribut saja! Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah!" Juumonji mulai naik darah.

"Heeh! Juumonji! Apa kau mencari masalah, huuh?" kata Kuroki menaikkan alisnya.

"Kalau begini, seharusnya aku tidak ikut kalian tadi! Pasti aku bisa menyelesaikan membaca mangaku!" komentar Toganou.

"Pikiranmu hanya manga, manga dan manga saja!" kata Kuroki.

"Ada apa? Kau keberatan, hah?" protes Toganou.

"Kau mau memancing pertengkaran antara kita, haah?" sentak Juumonji.

"Hoo, nantangin, haaah!" geram Kuroki.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian jangan ribut-ribut di sini!" pinta pemilik game center itu.

"Huuh...," dengus mereka bertiga kompak lalu memainkan permainan yang ada di game center tersebut. Tentu saja dengan terpaksa dan bad mood. Memang apa komentar kalian jika ada tiga pemuda yang datang ke game center hanya untuk bertengkar? Pasti kalian akan berpikir bahwa ketiga pemuda itu sangatlah aneh.

=Ha? Haa? Haaa?=

Entah kenapa mereka bertiga kebetulan selesai bermain pada waktu yang sama. Lalu saat perjalanan pulang, karena rumah mereka satu arah, maka diputuskan secara terpaksa mereka pulang bersama.

Di perjalanan, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan beberapa preman yang bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit.

"Hoi, anak muda!" seru seorang Preman dari dalam gang itu. Berbadan seperti Gaou tetapi memiliki janggut.

"Mencari masalah?" tanya Toganou.

"Dengan kami?" tanya Juumonji.

"Saat ini?" tanya Kuroki.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kekompakan mereka menguar kembali.

"Eh?" mereka pun saling tatap.

"Hahaha, anak muda jaman sekarang. Kalian preman, bukan?" tanya Preman memastikan.

"Darimana," Toganou mengawali.

"Kau," Juumonji melanjutkan.

"Tahu?" Kuroki mengakhiri.

"Tentu saja dari penampilan kalian, baka," kata Preman itu, "oh, perkenalkan. Aku adalah Akira."

"Namanya seperti penyanyi waka waka," komentar Juumonji.

"Itu Shakira," komentar Kuroki sambil menatap Juumonji dengan sinis.

"Namanya seperti yang ada di komik Shojou Jump," komentar Toganou.

"Topik yang tidak penting," kata Akira.

"Huh," mereka menatap Akira dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalian linemen Devil Bats 'kan? Khakakaka! Linemen lemah! Tunjukkan kekuatan 'penakluk berandalan' kalian!" suruh pemuda bernama Akira itu.

"Ha?" Toganou mengawali.

"Haa?" Juumonji melanjutkan.

"Haaa?" Kuroki mengakhiri.

Mereka berlari dan menabrak Akira tersebut dengan posisi linemen mereka.

"Gyahahahahaha, kalau begini kekuatannya, dengan mudah aku bisa menghancurkan kalian!" ucap Akira sembari memegang mereka bertiga secara bersamaan, lalu melemparnya.

"Ukh, sial," umpat Juumonji.

"Ini gara-gara kau yang tidak punya kecepatan!" geram Kuroki sambil menunjuk Juumonji.

"Eh? Apa-apaan kau! Kau sendiri tidak punya teknik!" kata Juumonji menyalahkan Kuroki juga.

"Ini karena kalian berdua yang tidak memiliki kekuatan sepertiku!" kata Toganou sembari menyalahkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa? Seandainya kalian memiliki kecepatan sepertiku, pasti menyelesaikan lawan seperti ini akan cepat!" kata Kuroki.

"Tapi, kalau kalian memiliki teknik sepertiku, pasti hasilnya akan lebih akurat!" protes Juumonji.

"Kalau kalian punya kekuatan sepertiku, pasti menjatuhkannya akan lebih mudah!" kali ini Toganou menggeram.

"Bah! Kalau linemen Devil Bats seperti ini, pasti dengan mudah dapat aku kalahkan! Itupun kalau aku berminat mengikuti club football seperti kalian!" kata Akira sembari menahan tawanya yang hampir saja keluar saat melihat pertengkaran antara sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara itu.

"DIAAAAM!" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan karena merasa pertengkaran mereka terganggu.

"Ekh?" pekik Akira.

"ORA!" teriak mereka lalu saling pukul satu sama lain.

Pertengkaran diantara mereka terjadi begitu saja. Juumonji, Kuroki dan Toganou terlibat saling pukul dengan tangan kosong. Akira hanya berdiri, terdiam sambil menyaksikan pertarungan antar sahabat itu. Hanya karena tidak bisa mendorong Akira hingga terjatuh. Mereka saling melempar pukulan satu sama lain. Mengenai pipi, hidung, perut, tangan, punggung dan bagian-bagian yang mudah dipukul lainnya.

"Sepertinya keberadaanku telah terhapuskan di sini," gumam Akira yang merasa bosan. Akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tengah berkelahi.

=Ha? Haa? Haaa?=

Mereka terjatuh, terlentang di atas tanah. Nafas mereka memburu, wajah mereka terluka. Terdapat memar dan darah yang menghiasi wajah mereka saat ini. Lalu, Juumonji berdiri.

"Aku mau pulang," katanya lalu pergi, meninggalkan mereka yang masih terlentang.

"Aku juga," kata Toganou sembari bangkit dan pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Ukh," keluh Kuroki sambil mengambil batnya, "kalau mereka mencari masalah lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan akan memukul mereka menggunakan ini."

Lalu, Kuroki bangkit dan berjalan pulang.

Rumah mereka yang satu arah, membuat mereka kembali berjalan pulang bersama. Akan tetapi, mereka berjalan berjauhan. Seakan tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka bahkan tidak berjalan berdampingan, melainkan berjalan berurutan dengan jarak kurang lebih delapan sampai sepuluh meter. Juumonji yang paling terdepan, dengan melipat tangan dibelakang kepala dan menyatukan sepuluh jemarinya dalam satu genggaman. Mendongakkan kepala menatap langit yang telah dikuasai keseluruhannya oleh tinta orange yang akan merubah menjadi hitam kelam. Terkadang menguap bosan, lalu disusul oleh Toganou sambil membaca manganya walau sesekali merintih kesakitan karena lukanya yang terasa seperti berdenyut-denyut. Perhatiannya tetap serius, tertuju pada manganya dan tidak mempedulikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang berjalan di depan dan dibelakangnya. Deretan yang paling akhir adalah Kuroki, yang berjalan sambil memegangi batnya. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk batnya ditangannya. Menghilangkan bosan, mungkin? Kesunyian melanda mereka bertiga. Sama sekali tak ada yang menggubrisnya. Kecuali suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh tepukan bat dari Kuroki, halaman komik yang dibolak-balik oleh Toganou, atau suara burung-burung camar yang sedang dipandang Juumonji.

=Ha? Haa? Haaa?=

Sekian lama mereka berjalan dalam sunyi. Kali ini hanya hentakan kaki mereka yang terdengar. Terdapat tiga cabang yang akan membagi jalan menuju rumah yang awalnya adalah satu arah. Toganou berjalan ke kiri, Juumonji tetap lurus, alias mengambil gang tengah dan Kuroki ke kanan. Mereka berjalan tanpa menhiraukan suara apapun sekarang. Mereka telah terpisah.

**[Toganou's Side]**

**Srak... srak... srak...**

Terdengar suara halaman manga yang dibolak-balik dengan cepat. Dia tidak berselera membaca manganya lagi. Yang ada diotaknya adalah perbuatannya yang tadi. Berkelahi dengan teman-temannya, memukul wajah Juumonji hingga memar, atau meninju perut Kuroki hingga ia Kuroki sempat ambruk untuk sesaat.

"Mereka hanya membuatmu menghabiskan tenaga, Toganou. Kau tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi," ucap Toganou pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan rasa kehilangan yang amat sangat.

_'Apakah aku harus bergantung pada kerja sama mereka lagi saat berada di field?' _ terlintas sebuah pikiran yang menurutnya hanya pengganggu. Dengan cepat, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"LUPAKAN!" serunya berusaha melupakan yang ia pikirkan tadi, hingga tetangganya berteriak.

"Hoi anak muda! Ingat ini sudah malam! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!"

"Sumimasen!" kata Toganou.

**[Juumonji's Side]**

Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana SMU Deimon. Berjalan dengan kepala sedikit merunduk. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Perjalanannya menuju rumah akan segera berakhir.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi," gumam Juumonji yang sepertinya marah dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tetapi perasaan kalut menyelimutinya.

_'Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku harus berkerja sama dengan mereka di field nantinya?' _pikir Juumonji. Tetapi dia tidak ambil pusing, dia berlari menuju rumahnya, berharap pikiran itu akan hilang, terhapuskan selamanya dari memori otaknya. Wajahnya terasa nyeri mendadak, tepat di bagian Toganou memukulnya tadi.

"AKH!" pekik Juumonji saat ia hendak menyentuh daerah yang terasa nyeri tersebut.

"Kazuki!" sentak Ayahnya yang berada di ambang pintu depan rumahnya.

"Tou-san," kata Juumonji. Matanya membulat, pupilnya mengecil.

"Kau berkelahi lagi? Dengan dua orang sahabatmu itu?" tanya Ayahnya dengan tampang tidak suka.

Hanya anggukan yang membalas pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Sudah pernah kukatakan, kalau kau bergaul dengan mereka, kau hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat!" geram Ayah Juumonji.

"AKU BISA MENGURUS URUSANKU SENDIRI! SEKARANG, MINGGIRLAH!" teriak Juumonji lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hei! Jangan ribut!" teriak tetangganya.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri!" balas Ayah Juumonji lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

**[Kuroki's Side]**

**Tep... tep... tep...**

**Whut! Whut! Whut!**

Begitulah suara yang terdengar. Kuroki, tengah mengayun-ayunkan batnya dan sesekali menepuk-nepukkannya ditangannya. Menghasilkan suara yang nyaring ditengah kesunyian yang melandanya. Tatapan matanya penuh amarah, mungkin dia masih terbayang akan kejadian yang tadi. Memukul, menampar dan sesekali meninju wajah Juumonji dan Toganou. Tetapi itu mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Ia ditinju perutnya oleh Toganou, hingga terjatuh sesaat. Lalu saat ia terjatuh, tubuhnya diinjak-injak oleh Juumonji. Hingga, rasa sakit melandanya tanpa ampun.

"Mereka hanya menggangguku, memperlambatkanku dan membuat aku terluka. Sahabat macam apa mereka, aku tidak membutuhkan mereka," ucap Kuroki sembali meletakkan bat itu di belakang kepalanya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit yang mulai hitam. Bayang-bayang saat mereka menatap langit di atap sekolah mereka saat siang hari, tergambar jelas dibenaknya.

_'Betapa asiknya saat kita masih bersama sebagai sahabat? Apakah aku akan membutuhkan kalian lagi saat aku merasakan kesepian?'_ pikir Kuroki dan dengan segera ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari berteriak.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"Hei nak, jaga norma sopan-santunmu! Ini sudah malam dan waktunya tidur! Jika kau berteriak seperti itu, bagaimana kami bisa tidur?" bentak tetangganya yang merasa terganggu.

"Kau akan tertidur jika aku memukulkan bat ini di kepalamu! Kau juga berteriak-teriak tahu!" lawan Kuroki.

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting sekarang kau tutup mulutmu itu!" bentak si tetangga.

"Diamlah!" sentak Kuroki. Lalu tidak terdengar sahutan sama sekali dari si tetangga itu.

=Ha? Haa? Haaa?=

**[Juumonji's Side]**

Juumonji terbangun dari tidurnya yang kurang nyenyak. Ia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh wajah kedua sahabatnya itu. Sesekali, Juumonji menggosok matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, lalu menguap. Sesaat matanya harus beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus tirainya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Ia bangkit, beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding biasanya tertempel.

"Jam sembilan pagi... untungnya hari ini latihan diliburkan. Ditambah juga hari minggu," katanya lalu berjalan kearah jendela.

**Kreeeek...**

Ia menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi jendela itu, mempersilahkan cahaya mentari masuk lebih leluasa dan menerangi wajahnya yang masih kusut.

"Ukh," pekik Juumonji saat matanya silau terkena sinar matahari yang berlebihan itu. Ia menghalangi sinar itu mengenai matanya dengan menempelkan lengan bagian bawah pada bagian keningnya.

"Hari minggu ya? Ada baiknya aku mandi sekarang," lalu Juumonji melangkahkan kakinya manuju kamar mandi.

**[Setelah Mandi...]**

Dia keluar menggunakan baju kaos berwarna putih polos ditambah dengan celana jeans yang sepertinya sudah biasa ia kenakan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang habis keramas. Lalu melirik ke ponselnya. Dia menatap sendu kearah ponselnya itu. Dia berharap agar salah satu dari sahabatnya mengiriminya pesan.

"Apa yang aku pikirkaan! Tidak mungkin mereka mengirimiku pesan atau e-mail!" serunya frustasi.

**Bruk!**

Lalu ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ingin sarapan," lalu Juumonji mengambil jaketnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan menggunakannya lalu berlari keluar kamarnya menuju restaurant Wc Donald's **[1] **tempat ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama jika sedang lapar.

**[Toganou's Side]**

Wajahnya masih tertutupi oleh manga. Hingga cahaya matahari kesulitan untuk membangunkannya. Untungnya cahaya matahari mengandung panas yang menyengat. Lalu panas yang menyengat itu menyentuh kulit ari Toganou hingga ia terbangun.

"Ehm?" ia menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan, membuat manga tersebut terjatuh dari wajahnya. Lalu, dengan perlahan cahaya matahari itu menyinari matanya. Membuatnya harus membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Setelah beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menerjang matanya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apakah aku tertidur setelah membaca manga?" gumamnya lalu melihat jam dinding yang terterpajang dengan manis.

**09.30...**

"Sial!" umpat Toganou lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

**[Setelah Mandi...]**

"Huuh...," dia mendengus pelan setelah menggunakan baju kaos orange yang senada dengan kacamatanya ditambah celana jeans yang sudah robek-robek. Biasanya, ia menelepon sahabatnya sehabis mandi dan bertemu di game center.

Dia berjalan, mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak ada yang mengirimiku pesan ya?" keluhnya sembari tersenyum miris melihat ponselnya yang bahkan tak ada pesan dari siapapun yang menghampirinya. Dia merasakan rindu akan teman-temannya.

**Growl...**

Perutnya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak enak untuk didengar.

"Aku lapar," katanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

Dengan cepat ia meraih salah satu komiknya dengan acak lalu pergi menuju Wc Donald's.

**[Kuroki's Side]**

Kamarnya yang berantakan, tirai yang belum ditutup, jendela yang terbuka menyebabkan angin malam dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya termasuk binatang-binatang kecil yang biasanya berkeliaran di malam hari, selimutnya yang entah kenapa menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan sama rata, bat yang ia pegang kemarin bertengger di sebelahnya dan jam weker yang berada tepat di dekat telinganya.

**KRIIIIING!**

Jerit weker tersebut untuk yang keempat kalinya dan kali ini sukses membangunkan Kuroki dengan paksa.

"Iya, iya, aku bangun," katanya lalu mematikan weker tersebut.

"HOAAHEEM!" ia menguap sembari merenggangkan otot-otot luriknya dan juga tulangnya.

Mengerjap sedikit, lalu menggosokkan punggung tangannya ke mata. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya, lalu menangkap weker, lalu mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya mendekati mata untuk melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan.

**10.03**

Begitulah yang ia lihat begitu menatap weker yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Sudah siang rupanya. Aku harus segera mandi!" katanya lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**[Setelah Mandi...]**

"Aaaah...," dia keluar dengan pakaian yang siap pergi. Bajunya yang blaster hitam-putih, celana jeans hitam pekat, rambut yang sudah tertata dengan rapi, jaket berwarna _dark blue_ dengan banyak saku yang jelas terisi oleh uang. Tidak lupa bat yang ia sembunyikan di belakang jaketnya.

"Hari ini... tujuanku ingin makan," lalu terlintas di benaknya sebuah restaurant dimana ia sering menhabiskan waktu makan siang bersama para sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya makan di Wc Donald's saja," lalu dia berjalan keluar rumahnya –yang tidak dirapikan terlebih dahulu– menuju restauran yang terkenal dengan makanan siap saji itu atau yang dikenal sebagai _fast food_.

Sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa bukan?

=Ha? Haa? Haaa?=

**[Juumonji's Side]**** -09.45-**

**Klining... klining...**

Suara lonceng berbunyi nyaring, dengan cepat seorang pelayan berpakaian hitam dengan garis-garis kuning dengan lambang huruf 'W' di dada sebelah kirinya menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Moshi-moshi Juumonji-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah sembari menyodorkan menu kepada Juumonji. Yah, dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Juumonji, karena setiap makan siang pasti Juumonji ke sini dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_Beef burger_ dengan _cappucino coffee_ itu saja," kata Juumonji.

"Baiklah, akan segera kami buatkan, makan di sini atau dibawa pulang?" sahut pelayan itu ramah sembari menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di monitor tersebut.

"Dibawa pulang saja," jawab Juumonji malas.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya," kata pelayan itu sembari tersenyum.

"Ya," sahut Juumonji malas.

"Mana kedua sahabat anda?" tanya pelayan itu, basa-basi.

"Mereka sibuk, tidak bisa datang ke sini," kata Juumonji.

"Baiklah, ini makanan dan minumannya. Selamat menikmati. Terima kasih sudah datang. Datang lagi ya," kata pelayan itu cerewet.

"Hmph," sahut Juumonji sembari mengangguk dan pergi.

**Kling... kling...**

Suara lonceng itu berdenting lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan Juumonji menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah habis, ia pun menyesap minumannya.

Ia belum ingin pulang. Kini, ia berjalan dengan tangan yang satunya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana jeansnya dan tangan yang satunya lagi memegang minumannya yang belum habis ia minum.

"Nanti main ke rumahku ya!" seru anak yang rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan kedua temannya.

"Iya, iya," setuju anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat.

"Yaah, aku nggak dikasi keluar rumah sama Kaa-san," sahut anak berambut kuning dengan sedih.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Bagaimana kita bermain di rumahmu saja?" tanya si pirang.

"Boleh juga tuh," kata yang berambut kuning.

"Berarti sudah diputuskan kita bermain American Football di rumahmu ya," sahut yang berwarna coklat.

Juumonji merasa sedikit heran dengan anak itu, _mereka bermain american football?_ Pikir Juumonji keheranan.

"Nanti aku akan melemparkan pass yang bagus untukmu! Wiii," seru yang berambut pirang sambil melemparkan krikil kearah anak yang memiliki rambut coklat.

"Auch!" pekiknya.

"Hwahahahaha," tawa si Kuning.

"Heiii, enak saja!" lalu yang berambut coklat melayangkan pukulan kearah anak yang berambut kuning tadi.

"Kenapa aku yang dipukul!" lalu mereka saling melemparkan pukulan. Anak yang berambut pirang bukannya menolong, malah ikut ambil bagian.

Dengan segera Juumonji datang mendekati anak itu lalu menghentikan pertengkaran itu.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalian tenang!" lerai Juumonji.

"Kau... yang bermain amefuto hingga menang Christmas bowl 'kan?" terka yang berambut pirang.

"MINTA TANDA TANGAN!" seru mereka kompak.

"Hehehe, iya. Baiklah," lalu Juumonji memberikan mereka tanda tangan.

"Arigatou Nii-san," kata mereka sembari membungkuk.

"Iya... jangan berkelahi lagi oke?" kata Juumonji.

"YA!" sahut anak-anak itu lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Juumonji.

"Heh," Juumonji tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan tanpa tujuan.

**[Toganou's Side]**** -10.05-**

**Klining... klining...**

Suara lonceng berbunyi nyaring, lalu datang pelayan yang barusan melayani Juumonji menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Moshi-moshi Toganou-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah lalu menyodorkan menu pada Toganou. Alasannya mengapa pelayan itu menyapa seperti ini, itu karena alasan yang sama dengan alasan dibagian Juumonji tadi.

"_Hot dog_ sama _milk cappucino coffee_," kata Toganou sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pesanannya.

"Baiklah. Makan di sini atau bawa pulang?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Bawa pulang," jawab Toganou.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, tadi Juumonji-san datang ke sini lo. Kenapa tumben kalian tidak sama-sama?" tanya Pelayan itu, basa-basi lagi.

"Dia memiliki urusan, Kuroki juga sibuk dengan urusannya," sahut Toganou sambil menatap hampa.

"Begitu. Ini makanannya, selamat menikmati. Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini. Datang lagi ya!" kata pelayan itu.

"Ya," sahutnya lalu pergi.

**Kling... kling...**

Suara lonceng itu berdenting lagi.

Toganou melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia memakan hot dog itu hingga habis lalu membaca manganya sambil meminum minuman yang ada di genggamannya.

Ia membaca manga yang ternyata menceritakan persahabatan. Terlihat mereka bertiga berkelahi karena kesalahan sepele. Lalu mereka merasakan kesepian yang mendalam. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.. toganou sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang ia baca. Lalu ia berjalan tanpa membaca manga, menuju tempat ia tidak ia pikirkan.

**[Kuroki's Side]**** -10.15-**

**Klining... klining...**

Suara lonceng berbunyi nyaring –lagi, lalu datang pelayan yang barusan melayani kedua sahabtatnya menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Moshi-moshi Kuroki-san, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah –sama dengan kalakuan saat melayani kedua sahabatnya sebelumnya.

"_Cheese Burger_ dengan _Black Coffee_," kata Kuroki sembari melihat-lihat menu.

"Okey, makan di sini atau bawa pulang?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Bawa pulang saja," kata Kuroki sambil memandang langit-langit Wc Donald's.

"Tadi, kedua sahabatmu datang ke sini lo, kenapa kalian tidak datang bersama-sama?" tanya pelayan itu –basa-basi.

"Benarkah?" Kuroki memandang pelayan itu takjub.

"Iya, ada apa diantara kalian?" tanya pelayan itu ingin tahu.

"Kami memiliki urusan yang berbeda. Lumayan penting," sahut Kuroki mencari alasan.

"Tadi mereka juga bilang begitu," sahut pelayan.

"Begitukah?" jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Iya, ini makanannya. Selamat menikmati. Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini, datang lagi ya!" kata pelayan itu bersemangat.

"Yap," lalu Kuroki berjalan keluar.

**Kling... kling...**

Suara lonceng itu berdenting lagi.

Kuroki menghabiskan makanannya lalu melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Ia melihat tiga anak muda, yaaaah masih SMP. Dihadang oleh seorang preman lalu meminta uang mereka, terlihat begitu.

Kuroki mendekati mereka, ingin melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi.

"Lihat ini!" kata anak yang berbaju biru.

"Kami akan menunjukkan!" sambung anak berbaju putih polos.

"Jurus penakluk berandalan!" sambung anak berbaju loreng.

"Yang kami pelajari saat menonton pertandingan American Football Devil Bats!" seru mereka bertiga.

"Eh?" Kuroki sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Yang pertama adalah kecepataaan!" seru anak berbaju loreng dan berhasil di jatuhkan oleh preman itu.

"Lalu kekuataaan!" seru anak berbaju biru dan sekali lagi berhasil dijatuhkan oleh preman itu, dan kelihatannya preman itu mulai kewalahan.

"Yang terakhir adalah tekniiik!" lalu anak berbaju putih mendorongnya ke samping dan preman itu berhasil dijatuhkan!

"Grr," geram preman itu lalu pergi.

"Kerja sama tim!" seru mereka sambil tersenyum puas.

Kuroki sedikit merunduk, ia merindukan suasana bersama sahabatnya.

"Heh," dia tersenyum lalu berlari tanpa tujuan.

**[Juumonji's Side]**** -10.33-**

**Tap...**

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan SMU Deimon. Entah apa yang mengantarkannya menuju sekolah tercinta.

'Gerbangnya terkunci...' pikirnya dalam hati. Sepintas ia mengingat saat tiba di gerbang ini dengan kedua teman-temannya. Ya, gerbangnya saat itu 'ditutup' karena mereka terlambat. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bolos saja. Juumonji ingin mengulangi kejadian itu lagi. Matanya meredup, tatapannya menjadi sayu. Ia teringat akan memori-memori yang menyenangkan.

"Kurasa aku salah, aku membutuhkan mereka. Aku tergantung dengan mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Juumonji lirih.

Ia memandangi arlojinya.

**10.43****...**

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak ia sampai di sini hanya untuk mengingat-ingat memorinya yang ia habiskan bersama sahabatnya.

**[Toganou's Side] -10.35-**

Toganou menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah game center. Dengan tulisan 'closed' yah, itu karena hari ini minggu 'kan?

Lalu ia memandangi game center itu, dia ingat saat Juumonji dan Kuroki bermain game dan ia menjadi wasitnya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat akhirnya Juumonji kalah dan wajahnya dipolesi _lipstick _yang sengaja dibeli oleh Kuroki.

Toganou tersenyum miris saat mengingat segala yang mereka lewati dengan bermain di game center ini. Ia menoleh sakunya yang terisi beberapa lembar uang.

'Aku ingin bermain lagi' katanya dalam hati.

"Aku merindukan kalian sobat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu tujuan hidupku tanpa kalian. Hari ini... terasa hampa," kata Toganou sambil memandang ke bawah.

Piip... piip... piip... piip...

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, ia sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia berharap itu adalah pesan atau e-mail dari sahabatnya.

Saat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata itu hanya sebuah alaram, pengingat kegiatan yang sebelumnya telah mereka bertiga rencanakan. Tepatnya sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Alaram mereka akan pergi ke mall. Bukan untuk _shopping_ seperti wanita. Tetapi membeli bat yang baru, manga dan juga bola american football. Tetapi itu kandas hanya karena mereka tidak kompak lagi. Menyedihkan memang. Lalu ia melihat jam yang tertera di ponselnya.

**10.43**

"Hh...," dia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Lagi-lagi semua bayang-bayang bersama sahabatnya menghantuinya.

**[Kuroki's Side] -10.40-**

Dia terus berjalan hingga ia menemui gang kecil tempat ia biasa bertarung melawan sekawanan preman bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia mengingat Juumonji yang terluka, Toganou yang ambruk dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Terkadang ia tertawa penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil menumbangkan lawannya lalu pergi meninggalkan lawannya yang pingsan atau mungkin memegangi perutnya sambil merintih kesakitan.

Ia meneruskan perjalanannya lalu melewati toko jam. Ia melirik sekilas untuk mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

**10.43**

Ia memandang jam yang dipajang itu dengan bosan. Jika saja ia sedang bersama sahabatnya pasti mereka sedang bersenang-senang sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bersenang-senang!" dia berteriak dengan kencang. Ia merindukan bermain bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang membuatnya tidak merasa jenuh dan bosan.

**[Juumonji's Side] -10.44-**

"Kurasa aku salah," gumamnya.

**[Toganou's Side] -10.44-**

"Aku memang tidak pernah benar," ia menundukkan kepalanya.

**[Kuroki's Side] -10.44-**

"Sepertinya... aku selalu dijalan yang tidak benar," Kuroki mengepalkan tangannya.

**[On the different place but same time] -10.45-**

**SIIING…**

Tiba-tiba mereka seperti mendapatkan sebuah _feeling_ untuk pergi ke SMP mereka dulu. Tanpa banyak waktu mereka berlari.

**[Juumonji's Side] -10.45-**

**Drap... drap... drap...**

Derap langkahnya terdengar nyaring, ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Aku... harus..."

**[Toganou's Side] -10.45-**

**Drap... drap... drap...**

Sama seperti Juumonji, derap langkahnya juga terdengar.

"...Meminta maaf..."

**[Kuroki's Side] -10.45-**

**Drap... drap... drap...**

Seperti kedua sahabatnya ia berlari dan derap langkahnya pun terdengar dengan jelas.

"...Pada mereka..."

**[On the different place but same time] -10.46-**

"Karena kami adalah sahabat!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

**[Kuroki's Side] -10.46-**

**SREEET!**

Hampir saja ia terpeleset. Tentu saja, karena kecepatannya yang lebih cepat dibandinigkan dengan kedua teman-temannya menyebabkan ia memiliki potensi untuk sampai lebih cepat dibandingkan mereka. Dan itu tidak diijinkan oleh Kami-sama, menyebabkan ia sedikit terpeleset untuk memperlambat larinya.

"Sial," keluhnya. Lalu berlari lagi.

=Ha? Haa? Haaa?=

Mereka berlari dan terus berlari hingga jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas tepat. Sebuah kebetulan, mereka sampai dengan waktu dan di tempat yang sama.

"Maafkan aku!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Ha?" Toganou mengawali.

"Haa?" Juumonji melanjutkan.

"Haaa?" Kuroki mengakhiri.

"Eh?" mereka terkejut.

"Kazuki Juumonji, nomor punggung 51," kata Juumonji.

"Koji Kuroki, nomor punggung 52," lanjut Kuroki.

"Shozou Toganou, nomor punggung 53," sahut Toganou.

"Kita kembali," kata Juumonji.

"Ya, kita bersama lagi," lanjut Toganou.

"Heheh...," cengir Kuroki.

PLAK!

Mereka menyatukan tangan mereka bertiga bersamaan.

=Ha? Haa? Haaa?=

Mereka berjalan bersama, berjalan pulang bersama. Lalu melewati gang dan bertemu dengan Akira lagi.

"Sudah baikan toh. Hahaha, ayo tunjukkan kekuatan kalian!" tantang Akira.

Mereka saling tatap, lalu bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

"Yang pertama adalah kecepataaan!" seru Kuroki dan berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Akira.

"Lalu kekuataaan!" seru anak Toganou dan sekali lagi berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Akira.

"Haah... haah... haah...," Akira mulai kelelahan.

"Yang terakhir adalah teknik!" lalu anak Juumonji mendorongnya ke samping dan Akira berhasil ditaklukan!

"Grr," geram Akira lalu kabur.

"Kerja sama tim!" seru mereka sambil tersenyum puas.

**[Akira's Side]**

"Hiruma-san, mereka sudah mengalahkanku," kata Akira.

"Bagus Banteng sialan, sekarang lepaskan jenggot sialan itu dari wajah sialanmu," suruh Hiruma.

"Ba... baik," sahutnya lalu menuruti perintah Hiruma. Ternyata ia adalah Ushijima yang menyamar menjadi Akira.

"Sekarang pergi," usir Hiruma.

Akhirnya mereka saling memaafkan satu sama lain. Hidup tanpa orang yang sudah dekat dengan kita memang akan terasa hampa. Jika memiliki seorang sahabat lebih baik dijaga baik-baik dan jangan sekali-kali mengecewakan dan meninggalkannya :)

**OWARI

* * *

**

Iin: YA! Ini dia ff gaje nan abal karya saya.

Pichi: Friendshipnya kerasa gak? ==

Iin: Maaf Risa-nee, jadi jelek gini (-,-)

Pichi: Iya, maafkan saya.

Iin: Mudah-mudahan bisa masuk OFF.

Pichi: Ehm.

Iin: YA! Promo sedikit, ayo ikut OFF! Ramaikan FFN dengan karya yang berkualitas!

Pichi: Kata-kata terakhir,

Iin + Pichi: Review please!

**[1]**: Ada kok di Manga Eyeshield 21 Vol. 35. Tempat Agon Vs Gaou :P

**Mind To RnR?**


End file.
